ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Matsuura
Matsuura (松浦) is a non-recurring character in Hajime no Ippo. He is a national ranked junior lightweight professional boxer from Nishijima Gym that visited Kamogawa Boxing Gym in order to spar with Makunouchi Ippo. Ippo shown signs of the New Dempsey Roll in that spar. History Part II Seeking Heights Arc Matsuura and Coach Nishijima arrived at Kamogawa Boxing Gym. They thanked Kamogawa Genji and Yagi Haruhiko for the chance to learn there. As Yagi told them to go change and warm up in the basement, they heard Takamura Mamoru, Aoki Masaru, Kimura Tatsuya, and Itagaki Manabu training. They were impressed by what they saw, especially with Takamura. Takamura thought they were picking a fight, until Ippo introduced them and told him they were here to spar him. Matsuura was excited to have shaken hands with Ippo, but his coach told him to stop being star struck since he was a national Junior Lightweight, and to show some ambition against someone World ranked. The spar started with Matsuura showing some left jabs that was able to land on Ippo. He continued to land a lot of jabs on Ippo until Kamogawa told him to start dodging. Ippo started using a figured 8 motion similar to the Dempsey Roll, but with some slight different where Ippo was moving up and down more than side to side. Matsuura was surprised that Ippo was able to attack from such a low position with it when he thrown an left uppercut with it. He tried to block Ippo's punch, but his guard was blown open where he felt his arms were going to fall off. Ippo proceeded in attacking with a right hook and left uppercut, while following it up with more hooks and uppercuts with each arms from different positions. Ippo felt he could do it since his body doesn't hurt as he was rotating his punches as he continued to pound away on Matsurra. Ippo punched Matsuura to the ropes, but as he was going in for the kill, he missed with his right uppercut. Matsuura realised he would have been dead if that landed, and starts to attack back with his left jab to try to push Ippo away. Ippo wanted to continue but Coach Nishijima stopped the spar, since he didn't want his boxer to get injured. Matsurra thanked Ippo for the spar and left. Appearance Personality Gallery Manga Scenes= Matsuura - Manga - 001.png Matsuura - Manga - Ippo introducing Matsuura - 001.png|Ippo introducing Matsuura Matsuura and Coach Nishijima - Manga - Hearing Sounds at Kamogawa Gym.png|Hearing Sounds at Kamogawa Gym Matsuura and Coach Nishijima - Manga - Talking about KBG boxers.png|Talking about Kimura, Aoki, Itagaki, and Ippo |-| Spar with Ippo= Matsuura_vs_Ippo_-_Manga_-_Spar_-_01.png Matsuura vs Ippo - Manga - Spar - 02.png|Matsuura landing jabs on Ippo Matsuura vs Ippo - Manga - Spar - 03.png|Ippo continued getting hit Matsuura vs Ippo - Manga - Spar - 04.png|Ippo started figure 8 motion Matsuura vs Ippo - Manga - Spar - 05.png|Ippo ready to attack Matsuura vs Ippo - Manga - Spar - 06.png|Ippo throwing left uppercut Matsuura vs Ippo - Manga - Spar - 07.png|Matsuura trying to block Ippo Matsuura vs Ippo - Manga - Spar - 08.png|Matsuura guard blown open Matsuura vs Ippo - Manga - Spar - 09.png|Ippo attacking with a right hook Matsuura vs Ippo - Manga - Spar - 10.png|Matsuura trying to push Ippo away Coach Nishijima - Manga - Stopping spar.png|Coach stopping spar Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from Japan Category:Boxers Category:Junior Lightweights Category:JBC Rankers Category:National Rankers Category:Full Name Unknown Category:Unknown Boxing Record